La Noah que sirve al Conde
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Marzo-2018-Lulubell del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas
1. Chapter 1

DGM es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Marzo-2018-Lulubell del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas

 **Ranted M:**

 **Lujuria:**

Lulubell poseía las memorias del Noah de la lujuria. Y siendo precisamente portadora de ésta, tenía un cuerpo digno de alabanza. Por algo fue un perfecto strike para Lavi al verla por primera vez.

Aparentaba delicadeza e indiferencia, pero los humanos no sabían que tenía un lado oscuro.

Ella solo seguía órdenes de su maestro; pero al inicio, estas órdenes eran simples misiones para matar a los humanos.

Ella no haría el trabajo sucio; matarlos era trabajo de los akumas, pero no por ello no podía divertirse un poco.

Los humanos son crueles por naturaleza. A muchos no les importa lo que las demás personas sientan o piensen mientras ellos satisfagan sus necesidades. Y por supuesto, una de esas necesidades con la que los hombres con mayor frecuencia no pueden vivir, era el sexo.

Entonces, ¿por qué no utilizar ese cuerpo por el que los hombres babean para llevarlos directo a la muerte?

Le gustaba seducirlos, aunque era demasiado fácil. Ellos simplemente se dejaban llevar por sus instintos carnales y en un par de minutos ya los tenía en la cama, desnudos y excitados.

Bastante asqueroso debía decir ella, pero lo importante era que ellos creyeran que les cumpliría alguna fantasía sexual y cuando menos se los esperaban, los mataba.

Así, además de cumplir con la misión de su maestro, borraba del mundo a esos parásitos que existen en una gran parte de la humanidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Género: Adventure**

 **Misión:**

Por suerte, con el paso del tiempo las misiones comenzaron a cambiar.

Su amo le había dado una gran misión.

Pero, en verdad tenía que ingeniar varios planes para que su misión se cumpliera. Su maestro le había ordenado retrasar a los exorcistas que iban por Cross Marian. Aunque por suerte podía contar con Mimi.

Utilizó varios trucos para poder separarlos.

Tuvo que fingir ser la dueña de una posada para que cuando los exorcistas durmieran, los atacaran los akumas. No funcionó.

Se transformó como la exorcista llamada Lenalee, para que el resto de los exorcistas cayeran en las trampas de los akumas. No funcionó, pero logró separarlos en dos grupos.

También se transformó en una estatua de piedra andante para que los exorcistas creyeran que se trataba de inocencia. Pero siendo un total fracaso, dejó el ataque a medias y se retiró.

Igualmente utilizó la forma de un niño para guiarlos hacia las montañas que les ayudarían a cruzar para encontrarse con el otro grupo de exorcistas y a base de engaños y con varias transformaciones de sus seres queridos y no tan queridos, logró que los akumas les atacaran, dejándolos enterrados en la nieve.

Lulubell había pasado varios días creando estrategias y aunque los exorcistas se reunieron nuevamente, ella había cumplido con su misión. Los había retrasado.

Pero aun quedaba algo más por hacer. Una compatible con la inocencia y futura exorcista había aparecido y no dejaría que se uniera a ellos.

Con sus múltiples akumas y Mimi logró ponerles una trampa. Cayeron redonditos en ella a pesar de la habilidad de la nueva chica.

Era hora de actuar. ¿A quién le importaba lastimar un poco a los exorcistas? Incluso podía matarlos, pero mejor solo los haría sufrir.

Golpeó varias veces a Lenalee y a Allen Walker hasta que consiguió lo que buscaba. La inocencia. La destruyó sin prisas y aunque había perdido a Mimi durante la batalla, su amo la iba a felicitar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emoción: Resignación**

 **Fracaso:**

Pero a pesar de todo lo logrado siempre hubo sus piedras en el camino.

Un fracaso es un fracaso. Eso era lo que Lulubell le decía al akuma llamado Mimi.

Si Lulubell no conseguía hacer las cosas como quería, su querido amo, el Conde del Milenio no la elogiaría.

Si no lograba matar a los exorcistas o por lo menos retrasar su encuentro con Cross Marian sería un fracaso.

¿Y que es lo que Lulubell hacía con ese fracaso? Retirarse dignamente y resignarse. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Resignarse una y otra vez porque los malditos exorcistas tenían demasiada buena suerte.

No logró matar a los exorcistas. No logró rescatar la planta de akumas de la Orden Oscura por la intervención de Allen Walker y los generales. Siempre tenían que estorbar en sus planes. Y tanto esfuerzo que había puesto en ellos.

Fracaso tras fracaso. Resignación tras resignación.


	4. Chapter 4

**Carta de tarot: VIII La justicia invertida**

 **Van a pagar**

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Todo era culpa de los exorcistas, especialmente de Allen Walker y su ojo maldito.

Siempre tenía que estorbar en los planes de Lulubell-sama y eso que eran perfectos.

Lulubell-sama trazaba su plan paso por paso, analizándolo a la perfección, cada pequeño detalle. Pero siempre había algo o alguien que lo estropeara. ¿Por qué no salían las cosas como ella quería?

Aunque después de todo no importaba tanto. Lulubell-sama armaría otro plan y conseguiría retrasarlos y si es posible incluso matarlos.

Aunque lo malo era que Lulubell-sama no estaría satisfecha, su amo el Conde no la elogiaría.

Pero Lulubell-sama se encargaría de vengarse, se encargaría de darle su merecido a esos exorcistas que solo arruinaban sus planes. Y como era de esperarse de Lulubell-sama, lo logró. No permitió que los exorcistas tuvieran a un odioso compañero más.

Usted puede Lulubell-sama. Hágalos pagar. Los exorcistas deben pagar.

.

.

La Justicia invertida: ley causa-efecto, cosechas lo que siembras, el que hace las paga, pagar lo que hacen terceras personas.


End file.
